villainous_beautiesfandomcom-20200213-history
Beth (Scream)
Beth (Giorgia Whigham) was the hidden main villainess from the third season of Scream ''(airdates July 8-10, 2019). Introduction Beth was a tattoo artist who was introduced in the third season opener, "The Deadfast Club," as one of a number of students in detention, along with Deion Taylor, Olivia "Liv" Reynolds, Amir Ayoub, Kym, and Manny. Other than her goth girl persona, Beth is revealed to have a vast knowledge of horror films, making various references when a rash of Ghostface murders occurs, with Avery Johnson (Deion's football teammate) being one of the season's first victims in the end of the episode. The season's progression saw student-turned-drug dealer Shane killed as well, along with Manny, Amir (who Beth developed romantic feelings for), and Liv's police officer father killed, with Deion being set up for Officer Reynolds' murder in the end of the season's fourth episode, "Ports in the Storm." Reveal Because of Liv's role in Deion being ejected from her home by her father, Liv was suspected of being Ghostface. Deion, following his release, suspected his half-brother, Jay Elliot, by the season's penultimate episode, "Blindspots," which ended with Jay stabbed by Ghostface. Despite this, the following episode and season finale, "Endgame," saw Jay reveal to Deion that he was Ghostface, committing various murders as payback regarding Deion's secret. The season's opening revealed that Deion and his brother Marcus were out trick-or-treating years prior, only for Marcus to end up killed by Luther Thompson, a war vet with PTSD. As it turned out, it was actually ''Deion who was killed, and Marcus was the one who ran off shortly before the murder and posed as Deion, and after Jay found out, he committed murders out of revenge. However, Jay stated before he succumbed to the attack that he did not kill Shane, Amir, and Manny, while also revealing that he had a female accomplice. Meanwhile, Liv and Beth were at the school's library after Ghostface sent a message telling them to return to the school, and it was at that point that they discussed the murders, with Beth voicing her anger over seeing Amir killed with a bonesaw. Liv saw that detail as a reveal that Beth was the true killer, and after answering Deion's text, she attacked Beth. Deion arrived and saw blood on Liv's person, with Liv revealing that she attacked Beth due to her being the killer, only for Beth to inform Deion that Liv went crazy. Deion took out his phone to call police, but at that moment, Beth turned heel by shooting Deion, who she referred to as Marcus, officially revealing herself as the killer and mastermind. Confession & Death After her reveal, Beth put on her Ghostface costume and chased Liv around the school with a fireman's axe, after which she boldly confessed to her action. The deranged villainess stated to Liv that she had always known that she was a sociopath, with her love of horror movies being part of her persona. Not satisfied with watching slashers kill, Beth decided that she wanted to become one herself, knowing full well that she had the ability to become the perfect monster. Her chance came when Jay stopped by her tattoo shop, leading to a sexual tryst, and after Jay spoke about Deion/Marcus, Beth decided to use him and his story to fulfill her murderous thirst. While Jay killed his victims to give her an ailbi, the evil Beth killed Shane via poisoning, blew up Manny's car with him inside, and killed Amir with a bonesaw. Afterwards, the maniacal villainess killed Jay as part of her plan, as she needed a scapegoat for her murder spree, and she revealed that she tricked Kym into fleeing to save herself. Originally, she labelled Liv as the "final girl," but stated that they don't always survive, adding that most horror movies are about the killer, who she stated was the real hero. Just as Beth was about to kill Liv, Deion appeared and struck Beth with his football helmet, which Liv later used to strike Beth and send her falling through the rooftop glass. At that moment, Kym arrived with a gun in hand, as she figured out that Beth was the true killer. Deion and Liv informed Kym that Beth was already dead, but Kym stated that the killer always goes for one last scare. True to form, Beth emerged and made one final attempt to kill Deion and Liv, only to end up shot to death by Kym. Gallery Beth Ghostface.gif|Beth (as Ghostface) killing Shane Beth Demise.gif|Beth being shot to death by Kym Category:Attempted Murder Category:Arson Category:Axe Category:Blonde Category:Boss Category:Callous Category:Conspirator Category:Deceiver Category:Evil Laugh Category:Femme Fatale Category:Full Face Mask Category:Hero's Friend Category:Hero's Lover Category:Hooded Disguise Category:Killed by Female Category:Leather Category:Live Action Villainess Category:Makeshift Weapon Category:Master Manipulator Category:Murder: Indirect Category:Murder: Poison Category:Murder: Stabbing Category:Murder: Vehicle Category:Murderer Category:Pistol Category:Psychotic Category:Serial Killer Category:Sociopath Category:Vehicle Weapon Category:Villain's Lover Category:Villainous Reveal Category:Fate: Deceased Category:Demise: Shot